It's Just a Phase
by TongueTripper
Summary: Some Kietro Fun. ((Chap. 4-- Logan's Fatherly Advice. Should Kitty take his advice to heart?!))
1. One of Those Days

DISCLAIMER:  
  
[1] I do not own. [2] I have no money.  
  
The importance of these statements : Don't sue!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I am apologizing in advance. This fic, is extremely pointless Kietro fun. Why Kietro? Because Kietro fans are so adamant, loud, and demanding. Sooo.... I gave in and made a little ficcy-that doesn't involve too much ooc-ness from both parties. Besides..... I'm not really a writer, but an artist, and I stole someone else's muse. Please review, or flame, if that's your style. But be specific so I can I do better. AS ALWAYS: SUGGESTIONS WELCOME. *Cough*slightlyinterfic*cough*  
  
  
  
The bell sounded, and throngs of students bustled into the halls and to their lockers. Kitty sighed as she turned the combination to her door lock, remembering how late last night's Physics homework had kept her up. She knew that her training sessions were going to show poor reaction time, but the assignment had been fifteen percent of her grade.  
  
She shivered as she felt the cold rush of air against the back of her neck. She lifted her chin as she opened her locker door, keeping her gaze steadily forward.  
  
"Hey, Pretty Kitty," The all too familiar taunt rang in her ears. She bristled unconsciously, failing to ignore it as she dug into the pile of books. She had to restrain herself from lashing out, thus unable to focus on the task at hand, as she continued to search in vain for her notebook.  
  
"Look Pietro, that was really lame even back when the brotherhood was still a threat around here. So if you don't mind--" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, as she tried to calm her flustered nerves.  
  
He grinned at her frustration, and leaned against the locker next to her, lowering over her shoulder.  
  
"Now, now, we wouldn't want little Miss Perfect to break a nail, would we?" He cut her short and reached over her shoulder, snatching the notebook from her grasp.  
  
She spun to face him and her brow knitted in frustration and the young speeddemon.  
  
"But I wouldn't worry too much. The brotherhood is back, and better and ever. And not even your little crush and Lance matters anymore, so we won't be going easy on you."  
  
"Whatever, I've got a class if you don't mind. I'm sure even you can remember school. " She phased the notebook free, and started down the hall, following the disappearing crowds. "Shouldn't you and the other dropouts be learning how to, like, flip burgers or something?" She tossed a glare over her shoulder.  
  
Pietro sped in front of her, causing her to bump into him and nearly lose her balance. He stared down at her, fuming.  
  
"Look here you goody-two-shoes x-geek. Principal Kelly has just taken sides in a little war in which he--"  
  
He was interrupted by the bell. Kitty growled angrily. "Great! Now I'm late for physics!" I so don't have time for this, she thought to herself.  
  
Pietro's mouth opened to make another jibe, but was met with the sickening sensation of his body sliding through matter, as Kitty pushed him out of the way, phasing him into the girl's bathroom. 


	2. After School Special

**DISCLAIMER:**

[1] I do not own the X-men or anything of the sort. [2] I have no money.  [3] Monopoly is © to somebody that's not me, and I only own Park Place. . . . . with a hotel (Land on that one, ha!)  The importance of these statements :  Ya can have mah broccoli if you sue, but don't be thinking that you'll get rich off that.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Wow!  Instead of apologizing for writing this, I've got to say I'm sorry for not continuing it sooner.  I hope these next chapters are okay, I'll try to post again soon with more.  Please ignore my failed attempt at accents.  If you'd be so inclined, please review, or flame if that's your style, because reviewers are just angels without wings.  AS ALWAYS: SUGGESTIONS WELCOME.

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

Toddfan: It's okay, I'm across the board with this one.  My personal preference is a Logatty.  *flees in terror from the flying shoes*

Shiggity-Shiggity:  Here's more, sorry it wasn't sooner.

Star:  *blushes* thank you, I'll try.

Sujakata:  I'm so sorry!  I'll think of a new name and change it as soon as I can brainstorm something clever.  I'll review yours though.

Evolutionary Spider:  Kietro fans are loyal.  That's way cool.  And I'll include a little something next chapter that explains what happened to Pietro.

Melissa:  Here ya go!

Oracle:  I aim to please! Glad you like.

Silver Flame:  Well, since you continued yours...

ON WITH THE SHOW:

==================

A swift kick sent a small piece of gravel skipping up the drive.  It hopped past the wheel of Scott's car and disappeared beneath the red convertible.  Kitty sighed and kicked at another stone.  She slipped her hands back in her pockets, tightening a fist around a piece of paper.  

She had been late to her sixth period class, and by the time she had reached the door the teacher had already began his lecture.  She knew if she phased through into the classroom she wouldn't have gotten caught, but if somehow Professor Xavier found out that she had used her powers recklessly in school, and for such stupid reasons—

"Ooh, that stupid Pietro!"  She crushed the paper in her palm, she crumpled it into a worthless ball pretending it was him.  

No, when she had opened the door, everyone had turned to look at her.  Then the whistling started.  She wasn't sure who had been redder, her out of embarrassment or the teacher out of anger.

"To the principal's office, Katherine," she mocked in a high, whiny voice.  She slid the book bag strap off her shoulder as she walked up the steps slowly.  Deep breaths.

Her physics teacher had been out to get her ever since the day that she and Rogue skipped sixth period to follow the "Brotherhood of Losers".  It had been his fault then, too.  Pietro Maximoff was definitely trouble, and she was the one paying for it.

Her face flushed in anger as she reached the front door.  Everyone was already in.  She had missed getting a ride back with the others from Scott.  The twenty minute walk hadn't done anything but give her more time to stew.  She took a deep breath and phased, sliding through the door instead of opening it.  She stepped into the foyer, and it was noticeably quiet.

"Where is everyone?"  She walked through the room and headed for the hallway.  She heard soft voices as she got closer to the main room.

Oh no, it's Kurt and Amanda.  Kitty panicked.  Kitty stopped suddenly, a turned to go back and head up the other stairs.  She bumped the bookshelf as she did so, a small thud resounding as one of the books fell on it's side.

"Keety, is zhat you?"  She heard Kurt call out.

No, it's just a ghost!  "Oh, hey Kurt!" Kitty turned around and headed into the main room.  Kurt was kneeling on the couch to facing the back of the couch to see her, Amanda was seated next to him and she turned to look at Kitty.  She smiled and waved at the blue mutant and the human girl. On the coffee table, she could see Monopoly laid out. The game that she and Kurt would play Friday nights after Scott and Jean left, and Rogue went to go train.  Her smile dropped a little.  "Hi, Amanda."

"Hey ve missed you on ze ride home today.  Did you have something to do after school?"  

She paused for a second before answering.  "Oh yeah, I'm, like, working on a special project."  Kitty smiled once more, although it felt as though her jaw was getting sore. . . . .  "I picked up some of Rogue's assignments, too, I thought she might want to look at them over the weekend."  It wasn't such a lie, even though she had actually taken care of that during lunch. 

"Vow isn't it amazing how zhat worked out, since Amanda got a ride with us back here zhere wasn't an extra seat."

"Yeah, that's, like, amazing, Kurt."  Kitty blinked hard, pushing the tears back.  First my game, then my spot.  She barely had time to utter an audible good bye as she backed up into the wall, phasing through it.  "Well, I better go work on that 'special' project."

"Bye, Keety," Kurt called after her.  Amanda looked at him questioningly.  He shrugged.  "Vhat vas that all about?"

Kitty's eyes burned as she held back the tears, phasing through the wall.   Stupid Lance, Stupid Amanda… . . Stupid PIETRO!  She stumbled into the hallway becoming solid, colliding full force with someone.  She heard a growl.

"You're late half-pint."

================

Author:  Did you like?  I promise, more to come if you did.


	3. Horror Picture Show

**DISCLAIMER:**  [1] I do not own the X-men or anything of the sort. [2] I have no money.  The importance of these statements :  Sue no one!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  **These events happen after some of the episodes.  I don't know which ones.  I'll try and find that out. . . but I can tell you it's after DOR, and it's just after the one where Rogue's powers go haywire.  If you'd be so inclined, please review, or flame if that's your style, because reviewers are just angels without wings.  AS ALWAYS: SUGGESTIONS WELCOME.

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**Cassie-bear01 :**  Wow . . . yep, Pietro's really mean, hunh.  That's okay . . . there's a lot more to happen.

**evolutionary_spider :** thanks for the awesome review!  I'll try to answer some of your demands. . . er, uh, questions (hee hee).  First.  Here's the chapter you've been waiting for.  Second,  "Stupid Lance" yeah, that nasty breakup.  Thirdly, Next chapter, will explore what effects Pietro's stunt had on that assignment.  More Logan! (yay!) and maybe some Rogue-ness, and maybe some Tabby-ness.  And well, each person will reflect on the details of why the other gets under their skin.  Oh yeah, some Kelly torture. . .  Hope you enjoy.

**All readers: ** thanks for reading my story, I hope you liked it.

================

"How come there's never any food 'round here, yo?"  Todd shut the cupboard door dejectedly.  He was mumbling to himself when he heard the door to the brotherhood house slam open.  He turned and hopped off the counter, bounding into the living room.

"Lance, that you?  We _need_ to use your jeep to get food. . . . otherwise Fred's gonna eat us—AAHHH!"

He dodged out of the way to avoid being trampled by a blur of speeding motion.

"Get out of my way!"

Todd leapt onto the back of the couch as Pietro sped past him and up the stairs.  He jumped off the couch and followed after him.

"Yo, Pietro, Fred's eaten everything in the house again—Whoa-a-a!"  Todd lost his balance as he slipped in a puddle of water Pietro had left.  He went careening across the barewood floor, crashing into the banister at the foot of the stairs.  He lay at the bottom, upside down in a crumpled heap.  His stomach did backflips, and he shook his head. Once the stars cleared he saw a very unnatural Pietro glaring down at him.

"Food should be the last thing on your mind right now.  Magneto sent me here to train this sick excuse for a team into a force to be reckoned with.  And all you guys can do is make us the butt of everyone's jokes.  What you need to do is get the rest of this pathetic gang of wanna-be's together, and be ready to hear about our new mission.  You got that."

"Uhm . . . yeah Pietro.  Sure thing."

Pietro loomed over Toad for a few more seconds, his icy glare giving Todd goosebumps.

Then he sped back upstairs.  Todd lay there, wondering how hard he landed his head when he heard Wanda and Pietro arguing.

"Move it, Wanda!  I need to use _your_ bathroom."

"In your dreams!  What's wrong with yours!?"  Todd craned his neck until he could make their figures in the hall.

"Pietro! What are you doing!"  Wanda was roughly removed from the bathroom by the speed-demon, and she stood in the hall, toothbrush in hand as he slammed the door in her face.

The walls of the house rattled as she blinked unfathomably at the closed door.  Her anger subsided though, until a rare smirk crept across her face.

She chuckled as she walked down the hall to her room.

"Oh brother dearest, I do believe that lime lipgloss is not your color."

"SHUT-UP WANDA!"


	4. Fatherly Advice

**DISCLAIMER:**  [1] I do not own the X-men or anything of the sort. [2] I have no money.  I do have : a headache.  Weigh your options very carefully.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  **These events happen after some of the episodes.  Not sure which ones.  I plan on finding out eventually.  If you'd be so inclined, please review, because reviewers are just angels without wings.  I wanna know what you as the readers want to see develop.  I have clear idea of what events are going to occur, but what do you all think about what should happen between Kitty and Pietro.  AS ALWAYS: SUGGESTIONS WELCOME.

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**me: **I know . . . it makes you feel kind of bad for the poor guy.  Ah well, maybe he'll learn to be nicer to Kitty, doubt though.  He's got a thick noggin.

**evolutionary spider: **well . . . I can't say, much right now about that.  The specifics of the new mission is still up in the air for another chapter, so let's hear any suggestions that anyone has.  But I have a some good ideas about what's going to happen during it.  More chapters arrive!

**todd fan:  **I'm sold! More Wanda! [chants maniacally]

**Trunks-Girl: ** All will be revealed!  Next chapter . . . not this one [muhahaha!]

**[pokes everyone's eyes out] **YES!  Lime lip gloss.  Shush, it will be further explained.  Patience is a virtue. Add that to the fact that I like to drag things out across the expanse of many chapters until it doesn't enlighten me any more.  So hold on tight, and I'll try to weave you through the twisted journey that is my imagination.

================

"You're late half-pint."

Her head hung low, her eyes, glassy from the unshed tears, were hidden behind the chestnut strands of hair.  Angrily, her thoughts rolled over one another, and her emotions brimmed.  Yet another thing gone wrong today, another thing turned sour.  She bit her lip, unable to find anything to say to the impatient man in front of her.

Logan sniffed the air, picking up something unsettling.  In the back of his mind his senses signaled alarm at some unperceived threat.  His mind raced, something wasn't right.  He shifted, looking down the darkened hall for something or someone out of place.  Nothing.  This unsettled him even more.

Reaching out an arm to rest a hand on her shoulder, he hoped to maneuver the young girl into moving out of the hall, somewhere safer.  He growled.  "Ya didn't skip your session to meet up with that Alvers boy, did ya?"  She lifted her chin, red-rimmed eyes unable to hold back the tears anymore.  Then it happened.

Her lip _quivered_.

Too late Logan's instincts flared as he became conscious of what was happening. Although by the time that the realization struck him, he never had a chance to react, and she burst out sobbing. He tried to pull his arm back, but not even that could stem the overwhelming despair that his gruff inquiry had unleashed.  He stood there as panic tainted his options, and his mind went reeling.  

If this were a fight with Sabertooth, he would have been better prepared.  Just punch the man until he couldn't fight any more.  This, _this 'situation'_, required skill, and tact, and a lot of feely stuff that he just wasn't good with.  He grappled with the idea of calling Xavier psychically for assistance, but with the chance of the thought of him unable to diffuse this situation echoing through Jean's mind, or even getting around to the other teachers, was too much of a risk.  No, as the most deadly mutant on the planet, he would find a way to handle an emotional teenage girl.

He extended his arm around her shoulder, patting her softly on the back.  She sagged into him, sniffling into his shirt.  He restrained from barking at her about that, and cleared his throat. She continued to sob, albeit more quietly, and Logan's waited nearly as patiently as one could expect when being clung to in a deathgrip by some teenager.  With an emphatic roll of his eyes, he gave in, and stroked her hair while muttering small doles of soothing placations.

"I wasn't _that_ mad."

"Mm hmm."

"Ya didn't need to start crying on me."

"I'm sorry Mr. Logan."

"It's alright kid."

She rubbed the tears from her face with the back of her hand.  She took a step back and stared shamefully at the floor.  He sighed and dropped a hand on her shoulder, turning her as he walked down the hall.  She followed dociley, small sniffles punctuating the silence. He steered her towards the kitchen.

"Sit." He offered gruffly.  She flinched, and he sighed, watching as she slowly obeyed his command.  He swiveled a chair around on it's back legs, dropping onto to it as he leaned forward, his chest resting on the chair back.

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked ambiguously.  She was still upset, but mostly embarrassed at her outburst in the hall.

"You can't lie to an old dog like me, Kitty.  I've seen my fair share of 'em, and you're too green to make them believable.  Something's wrong.  Something must've happened at school.  If you tell me here, you'll be better off.  Otherwise, I'll have no choice but report it to the Professor and let him handle it."

Kitty was silent as she contemplated his offer.  I mean, it's not like he was grilling her, like she had expected.  And the likelihood that the professor would send Jean to watch after her to make sure that she was alright was a definite downside.  She opened her mouth to speak, and after a hesitant pause, she agreed.  

"Alright."

She pulled out the crumpled wad of paper from her pocket, setting it down in front of him.  He raised a skeptical brow.  She pointed to the paper.

"There.  There's your problem."

He gave her a lowering glance, but she just crossed her arms over her chest, her still pink eyes staring straight at the menacing little ball of paper.  

He began to uncurl the edges.  

He saw her name typed across the top of the paper, and a wave of realization had struck him as he continued to unfold it.  She had been up half the night working on her paper in the kitchen.  She had came downstairs shortly after Rogue had fallen asleep in their shared room.  Kitty strove not disturb her friend, wanting her to get the rest that she desperately needed.

Rogue had been slowly working to gain back the strength she had lost in her most recent ordeal involving her powers.  She spent much of the day meditating with Logan while the other's were at school.  Along with continued psychic monitoring by Xavier, Rogue was making excellent progress.  However, the considerations of the other students seemed to be having the most impact.   Kurt seemed fond of lavishing his 'sister' in good natured spoiling.  He cooked most of her meals, enjoying the conversations she'd initiate about her fondness of southern food and his of german meals from home.  Kitty had undertaken the task to keep Rogue's schoolwork and daily life from falling apart, plying eagerness to the task of organizing the goth girl's loose ends.  Along with constant encouragement from the new mutants, and Jean and Scott's leadership, Rogue's recovery was as smooth a transition as one could hope for.

Kitty, however, had grown increasingly worried.   Doubts had crossed her mind about the chance of her powers mutating again, such as had Jean's and Rogue's.  She didn't voice this to the others, but it made her work twice as hard to make sure that she kept everything under control.  That meant working twice as hard to make sure her grades were up to par.

She had set up her lap top at the kitchen table and been working for a steady hour and a half before Logan had came in for a snack.  She had barely looked up from her book to acknowledge that he had entered.  He knew that this paper had been important for her grade, and as he straightened out the paper, his brow creased in speculation.

Scribbled across the paper was a red marker stick figure.  Adorned with two horns, that neatly mocked his hairstyle, this figure was being subjected to the most vile threats that Kitty's angered mind could formulate.  Logan frowned.

"Something happened at school?"

Kitty averted her gaze, and nodded.  "Yeah, Pietro was hassling me at my locker. I was late to class and I didn't get a chance to turn in my assignment."  Her voice was low, but it couldn't hide the malice in her tone.  "Even if I ace the rest of the class," she snorted expressing her thoughts at the possibility, "that still drops my grade down to a low, B-grade.  The Brotherhood always has to go and ruin everything."

Logan nodded, hearing the frustration in the young girl's voice.  "Well, Kitty, it's the harsh truth." He admitted gruffly.  "There will always be the Brotherhood.  And if not them, somebody else who gets the idea stuck in their head that we should all do what they say and behave how they want.  And it's going to happen twice as much, because we're mutants, and nobody believes that we have rights.  But you need to remember that they're all bullies.   And you can't let them control you, or decide for you how your going to live.  You have to learn how to handle them.  You can't let them push you around.  That's what we're teaching you here.  How to stand up for yourself.  Well, that and how to control your powers.  But what you need to remember is that you have control over how people like that affect you."  He looked earnestly at the young girl, hoping some of what he was saying was sinking in.

"I think I understand.  You're trying to say that I have control over how I react.  And if I let them walk all over me, then it's my fault for not standing up for myself."

He nodded in agreement.  "It's a tough lesson kid, but it makes you stronger."  He smiled at her and reached out to muss up her bobbing pony-tail.  "And since you missed your session with me today, I suppose I should think of a suitable punishiment. . . hmm. . ." Kitty squirmed under his glare, opening her mouth to protest.  He raised a hand to cut off any objections.  "You have to spend your Saturday at the library checking out some research books with Stripes.  She's got an English report due, and the Prof and I don't think that she's in any condition to go out alone, and she's sick of us hounding her.  You'll help her, and carry her books, keep an eye on her," he growled.

Kitty nodded solemnly.  It's the least she could do, and it'd be better than a one-on-one training session with either Logan or the Professor.  She might even be able to get a little more ahead in her own studies.

"Agreed."

"Good, now that that's settled, get your jacket and print out a clean copy of your paper," he said, rising from his chair.

She looked up at him in confusion.

"Hunh?"

"I'm sure I can shed some light on the situation to Principal Kelly and that teacher of yours."

"Oh man, Mr. Logan you're the best."  She leapt out her chair and hugged him.  Logan smiled to himself, smugly satisfied at the way he handled the situation.  He'd solved her problem, freed himself of chores for the weekend by having Kitty assist Rogue, and earned himself some praise for his efforts.  Moreover, it wasn't a complete bust, he'd still get a chance to work out some frustration on  Principal Kelly.  All and all, he had to admit he was pretty damn proud.


End file.
